User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Garbage Pail Kids Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey. It's me, SonofSamhain. Good start. I like your creativity in having Adam Bomb/Blasted Billy in the logo. I can't contribute now because I have worked too hard on the Ghostbusters wiki today. I'll do it tomorrow. SonofSamhain 20:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) i think I know where you're going I am right now trying to finish making articles for the first series characters. I wasn't active at this wiki yesterday because I had other things to do. Today, I will not call it quits until every first series card has an article. In regards to articles on the movie and cartoon, I say we should wait until we have finished with the Garbage Pail Kids from the ninth series. SonofSamhain 07:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now all first series characters have articles. This means I am through with Garbage Pail Kids for the day, but I think I'll do some more editing before doing something else. SonofSamhain 08:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) TROUBLE!!! I was making articles for the third series. When I was ready to make an article for card number 111, it said that the title was blocked by the spam filter and I had to use a different title. Okay. Now every card in series 3 has an article but card number 111. Will you please get the spam filter to unblock it so I can create the article? SonofSamhain 14:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) What did you just do? The reason I renamed the article 111(card) was because the spam filter blocked the title and I could only create the article if I changed the name. Change 111 back to 111(card) now! SonofSamhain 21:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Leave it a red link, I have talked with VSTF and they said it has been fixed, but it will take time for the system to catch up with they fix. I'm right now working on getting series 3's images together. LOL I can't keep up with you. :) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Also, I am on a roll with the cards because the kids are a little impatient. We only got 6 more series to go before we get to work on the movie and cartoon. ^-^ SonofSamhain 07:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll try to push on after Series 9, tho it really is different after that. Saw a bit of the Animated stuff on Youtube. Not bad unlike the movie. The intro has a decent theme and the characters seem to do better in cartoon form. We're see how that Episodes go, I'd like to treat them like we do the The Real Ghostbusters. do like 12 to 20 screencaps, list all characters, give plot, ....stuff like that. :BTW, I think we could do both series 4 and 5 today. I'm blasting through series 3 and you seem to be moving quick through the articles also. I'll be bugging VSTF again today since 111 still is on the block list. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't finish the fourth series yesterday. I recieved a copy of Mega man Zero 4 and had too much fun playing it. I am thinking of taking a break right now, but I promise that I will get back to work. SonofSamhain 08:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) We got another complication While an article for cad 111(card) exists, a newcomer to this wiki created an article named 111. Both articles are intended for the same card, so I do not know what to do. I can't erase 111 because I am not an administrator. SonofSamhain 07:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please read the following thread at VSTF. I'm beyond annoyed at this point too! We have to wait however. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually you are a administrator here. But Wikia is having issues all over the place this week. This wiki has no records yet to read due to yet a different wikia problem which is said by a help to be "being fixed as we speak". Yeah I ain't holding my breath at this point. Hopefully everything will get better soon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, bud. I am glad that our conflict with 111 is over. I don't think we should do the new series now, but I like your idea on how to organize the card numbers, since the new series restarts at card number 1, rather than continuing where the previous series left off like the original series. I was thinking we would just focus on the first nine original series, get to work on the cartoon and the movie, then move on to the next six series, and after that, work on the new series. Time for me to get back to work on OS5. SonofSamhain 06:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) We've got some progress done Okay, I have created articles for the first five series. We just got four more series to go before we do work on the movie and cartoon. I said that we would wait until we were finished with the first 9 series before we got to the movie and cartoon, but I see no harm in creating an article for the cartoon, as we're eventually gong to have to work on articles ofr the episodes, as well as add information on the main characters and everything. BTW, that's a nice pic of Brat-A-Rat you have for your avatar. SonofSamhain 09:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The first six series are done! This means we only got three more series to go before we take care of the movie and cartoon articles, then we can finish the remaining six seires before getting on to the All New Series. SonofSamhain 15:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll get my side of this finished real soon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Good work, friend I see you've got the memo that you are to take matters in your own hands if it's been some time since I contributed to the GPK Wiki. I have just added information to Chris Mess's article concerning his appearance in the Garbage Pail Kids cartoon. Will get back to work shortly. SonofSamhain 14:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been helping out lately. I'm always getting very busy with my other interests. I just now watched Earth Girls Are Easy, based on the song of the same name. It was an enjoyable film, even if the song isn't in it. Soon I'll try to get back to editing the Girls Bravo Wiki. Wish I could have more time for these things. SonofSamhain 19:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Been overwhelmed over at Ghostbusters Wiki lately. Mostly cause more people are regularly editing there. As for Beetlejuice Wiki, I have many screencaps for the animated, but finding time to build articles to go with them has been a issue. Busy Busy! lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Devilmanozzy Hi! I'm Vincent Van Gone! I like GPKs and joined here because I have knowledge on the 16th Series. I might be helpful once we get there. Vincent Van Gone 13:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nicke8 and I are doing OS8. Could you upload images of the cards? 'VV 17:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I am confused It's me. Sorry I've been neglecting this wiki. I created 309, but the OS8 page does not acknowledge it and makes it seem as if the page hasn't been made yet. SonofSamhain 09:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) False alarm. I fixed the mistake by backspacing the card on the OS8 page and retyping it. I have no idea what's going on, and while your help isn't needed, it would be nice. While I am used to running wikis by myself and perfectly able to do so without much trouble, wikis are never meant to be done single-handedly. SonofSamhain 09:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) How to Rename? Um, how do rename pages? Kamen Rider GPK (talk) 18:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :It is a option in the dropdown. Next to the "edit" button there is a down arrow. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:07, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Category Incorrect ] If you put a page in an incorrect category, how do you remove said category? I accidently put 136 in FB3.Kamen Rider GPK (talk) 15:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Edit the page and depending on which editor you have follow the red boxes in this example. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey devilmanozzy, someone made a big mistake with page OS15 and I was wondering whether I should rewrite the page or rename it and start OS15 anew. P.S. Sorry about the questions. I'm kind of new to editing.Kamen Rider GPK (talk) 18:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) How do I put up info boxes. I' have no idea how to put up infoboxes! It is frusteratingKamen Rider GPK (talk) 15:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Best advice is to hit edit to a article that already has one, copy the whole template, paste it in the article you want it on, and change the information. Do not try deleteing fields tho, as it may make a error. Instead if you don't have anything for the field, leave it blank after the "=" sign. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:45, January 23, 2013 (UTC)